Camaro et Roscoe
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Et si la belle Camaro et la fidèle Roscoe s'aimaient et ne cherchaient qu'à se réunirent à tous prix? Les personnages ainsi que les voitures ne m'appartiennent pas et la série non plus. cover by Noémie Wolfies


**Craquage débile à cause d'une photo postée sur le groupe Facebook **

**Sterek's pack!**

* * *

><p>Cette voiture allait le rendre fou, c'était certain!<p>

Le premier jour, Derek était arrivé chez Stiles dans l'idée de lui arracher la tête avec les dents. Furax, il lui avait hurlé dessus alors que l'ado était encore en pyjama dans son lit.

- Pourquoi ma voiture est-elle dans ton allée? Ma Camaro! Espèce de voleur.

L'ado cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

- Comment ça ta voiture est dans mon allée?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent imbécile, elle n'est pas venue toute seule quand même.

- Attends, comment tu aurais voulu que je vienne te prendre ta Camaro devant chez toi?

- Avec un double de la clé pardi.

Comme l'ado niait toujours, le loup le souleva par les épaules et le secoua jusqu'à la fenêtre pour lui montrer la Camaro noire sagement parquée à côté de la Jeep bleue de Stiles.

- Mais comment ta voiture est-elle arrivée là?

- C'est ce que je cherche à savoir depuis dix minutes. Tu es somnambule peut-être?

- Oui, ça m'arrive mais… pas au point d'aller prendre une voiture devant le loft d'un loup-garou.

Derek lança le jeune sur son lit et partit.

La deuxième fois, il alla reprendre sa voiture sur le parking du lycée, un matin. Il attaqua directement celui qu'il prenait pour l'unique responsable de l'enlèvement de sa voiture. Ce gosse casse-pieds, Stiles Stilinski.

- Pourquoi ma voiture est encore loin de là où je l'ai laissée hier soir?

- Mais c'est pas moi lâche-moi espèce de loup poilu.

- Fais bien attention. Si je revois ma voiture ailleurs que là où elle doit être et que tu es dans les parages, je t'arrache la tête.

- Avec les dents? Demanda malicieusement Stiles.

Derek ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Désormais, il mettrait sa voiture dans un garage fermé et point.

La troisième fois que Derek dû voir Stiles pour un souci de voiture, ce fut l'ado qui arriva chez lui, un matin, en tambourinant à la porte de son loft. Le loup ouvrit avec pour seul vêtement un bas de training gris.

- Tu as trois secondes pour t'exprimer après ça je t'arrache les tripes.

Stiles buga sur le physique du lycaon puis se secoua et parla:

- C'est pas parce que tu as mis ta voiture dans un garage que tu dois te venger sur la mienne maintenant. Aussi sexy que tu sois, je ne te permets pas de venir prendre ma Roscoe pour la garer devant ton nouveau garage pour que je doive venir la chercher chez toi, le matin, et te voir à moitié à poil, même si c'est pas désagréable.

Wow…il a dit sexy? Se demanda le loup en se repassant les paroles du jeune homme, puis ça le frappa de plein fouet.

- Comment ça ta voiture devant mon garage?

- Va te pencher au balcon, tu verras.

Le loup fronça les sourcils puis partit sur le balcon et se pencha pour apercevoir la voiture bleue dont l'avant était collé à la porte de son garage.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ça!

- Ah tu vois, je disais vrai.

- Ok, là on a un problème sérieux. Quelqu'un s'amuse à déplacer nos voitures pendant la nuit. Il va m'entendre quand je saurai qui c'est.

- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire sourwolf, on va mettre des caméras vidéo. Ma Roscoe est trop géniale pour se retrouver près de ta Camaro à chaque fois.

- Tu délires là, tu as vu ton horreur de bagnole, je me demande comment elle arrive à rouler.

- J'ai une idée lumineuse. On va passer la nuit ensemble toi et moi…

- Pardon? Le loup cria si fort qu'il se fit sursauter lui-même.

- Ohlà, doucement je voulais dire pour surveiller nos voitures. Tu sors la tienne du garage et on verra ce qui se passe.

- On dirait que tu crois que nos voitures ont un cerveau qui les guide pour se rejoindre la nuit et puis quoi, tu vas me dire qu'elles se sautent dessus aussi tant qu'on y est?

- Ben peut être bien ouais! Elles font ce que nous on devrait peut-être faire aussi.

La phrase n'eut pas le temps de percuter dans l'esprit de Derek que Stiles avait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou et était déjà sur le parking en train de grimper dans sa foutue jeep.

Le loup revint à l'intérieur, passa un pull et sortit du loft pour aller voir sa voiture dans son garage et il fut surpris de voir que l'avant de sa Camaro était collé à la porte. Non, là ça frisait l'impossible. Il ouvrit la portière et s'assit dans l'habitacle.

- Bon, c'est quoi le problème? Tu es magique? Tu as été envoûtée ou quelqu'un vient te déplacer pendant la nuit?

Sans qu'il touche quoi que ce soit, le moteur se mit à ronronner.

- Tu essayes vraiment de me répondre?

Nouveau ronronnement.

- Bon, je suis devenu fou visiblement, mais soit je vais quand même tenter de comprendre. Qu'est-ce que tu as avec l'affreuse jeep du fils Stilinski?

La Camaro se mit à ronronner pendant quelques longues secondes et Derek ouvrit des yeux tous ronds

- Tu me réponds vraiment? La vache…

Sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, il démarra et se rendit chez Stiles. Le garçon était devant sa maison, assis dans sa voiture. Quand la Camaro arriva dans l'allée le moteur de la jeep se mit à ronronner.

- Wow, wow, wow c'est quoi que tu me fais là toi?

Les deux conducteurs se regardèrent de leur voiture respective puis décidèrent de se retrouver sur le parking du lycée. Comme c'était un dimanche, il serait désert, ce serait parfait. Les deux hommes parquèrent leur voiture chacune à un bout du parking et partirent derrière le lycée. Puis ils revinrent dans un angle de mur et observèrent en silence. Lentement ,les deux voitures ronronnèrent en s'approchant l'une de l'autre et l'avant de la Camaro vint doucement se poser contre l'avant de la Jeep. Derek porta son regard sur l'ado qui le fixa, lui aussi.

- Ben, ça c'est pas banal! Dit l'hyperactif tout bas. Puis ils se remirent à observer et là, ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. La Jeep se plaça derrière la Camaro et lui grimpa dessus. Éberlués les deux hommes se regardèrent puis coururent ensemble vers les voitures.

- Derek, ta Camaro est en train de salir mon innocente Jeep avec son côté sombrement sexy !  
>- Ta "précieuse" Jeep lui a grimpé dessus la première... je n'arrive même pas à croire que j'ai cette conversation.<p>

Comme prises en faute, les deux voitures se séparèrent et ne bougèrent plus du tout sous les regards d'incompréhension des deux hommes.

- Faut croire que ma Jeep n'est pas si repoussante finalement. Si ta Camaro aime se faire chevaucher par elle.

- Dis pas de conneries. On est en plein rêve et puis c'est tout. Jamais ma Camaro ne serait attiré par une voiture aussi naze que ta Jeep moisie.

- Oh et pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas l'être? Ma Jeep a peut-être d'autres qualités que la beauté et ta perverse de Camaro apprécie.

- Ma voiture n'est pas perverse pour commencer et s'il te plaît, arrête de délirer. Même si ta voiture est mignonne, gentille, qu'elle a un air foutrement innocent qui fait battre le cœur de ma Camaro, ce n'est quand même pas une raison pour se sauter dessus.

- Oh, voilà l'explication donc! Mais peut-être que ma Roscoe a vu en ta Camaro bien plus qu'une simple jolie voiture fichtrement sexy.

- Oh et elle aurait vu quoi?

- De la douceur, une grande souffrance, quelqu'un qui ne demande qu'à être aimé, sans devoir souffrir pour ça, bien plus que juste un corps à tomber par terre qui me fait de l'effet depuis que j'ai posé mes yeux dessus.

- Allons bon, je suis content de savoir que ma voiture n'est pas juste une belle carrosserie et que ta charmante petite voiture voit autre chose derrière. Je suis d'avis que ma Camaro aime bien ta Jeep parce qu'elle est sympa, drôle, loyale, qu'elle lui casse les pieds sans arrêt, mais que ma Camaro adore ça et en redemande pour pouvoir être avec ta Jeep.

- Ma Jeep est sûrement casse-pieds avec ta voiture parce qu'elle aussi veut être avec elle et que c'est un moyen comme un autre d'attirer l'attention d'un loup-garou aigri sur sa personne.

- Alors visiblement, ça fonctionne parce que le loup-garou n'a son attention que sur cette personne depuis des mois et n'a qu'une envie, c'est de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser.

- Oh… et bien, la personne est d'accord pour ça et même elle en rêve de ces lèvres de loup posées sur les siennes.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés et doucement Derek posa ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles, puis l'ado passa ses mains dans la nuque du beau loup-garou et le baiser devint passionné, leurs langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre en une danse aphrodisiaque. Les voitures, quant à elles, s'étaient rapprochées aussi et Roscoe reprit sa place sur Camaro. Le loup rompit le baiser et entraîna Stiles plus loin.

- On va les laisser par contre et une chose… exclu que je sois dans le rôle de la Camaro tu as bien compris?

Stiles acquiesça et reprit les lèvres de son loup au moment où deux klaxons se firent entendre un peu plus loin.


End file.
